


Don't Wake Me

by tipsyGnostic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing let that be a warning to ya, dreambubbles what do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyGnostic/pseuds/tipsyGnostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember our promise Dave!!!" He could practically feel the curly cues and hearts even in her speech, the image of her wet eyes and bright smile burning into his mind even as the rest of Jade faded. Dave frowned, missing her presence with every second that passed him as he was thrust into the waking world. It wasn't long now, he comforted himself, he could wait for her a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am stilllllll unhappy with the outcome but I've polished it enough so now I just want to get it out (ofmysight)

The dreambubble grew quiet around the Seer and the Witch, gentle hues of blue and dark green bathing them in a calming glow. Light danced around the two girls, imitating the impression of moving water through the bubble. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, content with mulling over their conversation to themselves. Jade shifted from the pile of rocks she had sat on, the fuzzy ears atop her wild mane of ebony hair twitching the slightest bit as Rose cleared her throat. A small smile tugged at her black painted lips, purple eyes trained on the Witch's ears briefly before returning to her bright green hues.

"As we were discussing, it should not be too much longer before we reach the end of our journey." Rose said, recling alongside her friend. The air shifted, the soft glow of the bubble swirling around them in slow, rhythmic circles above their heads. It was a tell-tale sign of another presence entering the dreambubbles. "Someone's here." Jade said, head tilting as she smiled. Rose nodded, a solemn look upon her pale face as she spoke.

"Well, we're-"

"Yo Lalonde, crankymaster leaderpants wants to talk."

Rose and Jade turned at the interrupting voice, Rose frowning while Jade began to beam. "Dave!" Jade exclaimed. It seemed they had been right about a new arrival. "Now?" The Seer asked, eyeing Dave suspiciously as he casually stood with his hands in the pockets of his red pants. "Yeah," he replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, poker faced as ever. The blonde girl sighed, settling a hand against her forehead while Dave turned his attention to Jade. 

"Sup Harley." Jade smiled, waving at the Knight from her seated position. "Hi coolkid! We were just talking about you." She said, all smiles. Dave paused, the tiniest grimace on his face as he looked between Rose's smirking face and Jade's wide smiling one. "...Normally I wouldn't mind, but with therapist central here I'm concerned 'bout the topic of gossip." Rose merely rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to Jade with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Jade, I must go. I will inform you immediately to the whereabouts of Davesprite if I 'see' anything of him." She assured, standing up and leaning over to wrap the other girl in a warm embrace. She let go a moment later and strode over to Dave, whom was still standing a ways away.

"Since I have to leave this bubble earlier than expected, you may take my place in visitation." Rose said, pale eyebrows arched as she watched her brother's face. He gave a small scoff, shrugging. "Nah I was gonna ditch this bubble with you and head back to shouty mcshouts-a-lot." He deadpanned before smirking and shaking his head. "Of course I was gonna stay. I'm not about to let you have all the time to talk." Rose simply smiled. "Ya better get over to Vantas pronto or he's gonna blow a gasket or somethin'." Dave replied, eyes rolling behind his shades.  
"Indeed." Rose chuckled, sending Jade another soft smile and waving. "Farewell for now Jade."   
She said, stepping out of the bubble and leaving the Knight and the Witch alone. Jade smiled, standing now as Dave made his way towards where the girls had sat previously. "Sup Harley, how have you and Egderp been?" The blonde boy inquired, looking disinterested. But Jade knew him better than that and could see the nervous tapping of his feet along the ground. She was glad she wasn't the only one. "John is just fine!" She said, emphasizing her brother's name teasingly. 

"I was just telling Rose he's still up to his usual tricks. Except lately he's been sort of cranky about things." Jade frowned, knowing part of the reason of John's ire. She pushed that aside for the time being and put on a smile for Dave. "How are you?" Dave didn't seem to catch onto the lapse and if he did he chose not to say. He ran a hand through his flaxen hair, giving a noncommittal grunt. "He'll snap out of it. His tantrums don't last long." He shifted for a bit before shrugging his shoulders, trying to play his next words off carelessly. "Been fine, the usual lack of sleep from time skips but that's 'bout it."

Jade frowned, her eyes furrowing behind her glasses as she stared at her friend. "Wait, you're not sleeping well???" She asked, her voice soft in the vast spans of space. Dave tried to laugh, throwing his shoulders back and scoffing.

"Yeah but it's cool. I'm used to it-"

"No sir it's not cool at all!!!" Jade interrupted.

She made a face of disapproval, eyes wide behind her glasses. "I mean some nights are okay because...well...we all go through that. But every night is bad!" She exclaimed, rambling for the most part. Dave let her continue for a moment longer before holding his hands up and cutting in. "I know, I know. But hey it's a side effect I can't control." He put his hands back down and looked back at Jade, mouth fixed into a pursed line. "You haven't had much sleep either have ya? Aint a far guess since you forgot to tell me how you've been." Jade frowned, biting her lip as she stopped her flailing about.

What could she tell him? Nothing at the moment; there were some things she wanted to wait to say, until they were face to face. Not here in a dreambubble. "Did I? Oh well...I guess I did. I'm sorry Dave! It's not easy maintaining all these dreambubbles but I try to do my best. As for how I've been, well...to put it simply I really can't wait to end this road trip!" She said wistfully, slender fingers clenching the fabric of her skirt as she stared at her stocking covered feet. Dave smirked, stepping the slightest bit closer. "Yeah...yeah you do ya crazy space puppy." He joked, eyeing the fluffy white ears atop Jade's head with mild amusement.

The Witch pouted petulantly but she was trying very hard not to smile as she looked at him through a curtain of wild black hair. "You're not any better coolkid! Spamming time and not using it for some shuteye." "Ha I can sleep when I'm-" Dave paused, eyes wide behind his signature shades as he looked at Jade's confused face. "...Dead." He grimaced. Way to go Strider, let's remind the girl the last time you two saw each other she was hunched over your bullet-ridden body. Smooth.

"Man that joke aint cool anymore. Even when I'm dead I can't sleep. Shitty game has gotta go and screw up my choice dialogue!" He scoffed, warily glancing in Jade's direction and trying to undo what verbal damage he had done. He couldn't escape the sadness from her eyes though as his words sank in. "Sorry...ah that I...yeah." He couldn't even say it, it was hard for both of them. Jade bit her lip, green hues staring back at him and trying her best not to look so sad. "Well," she tried to smile, "it used to be funny." She said softly, seeing the somber expression still firmly placed on Dave's face.

The lilt of her voice alone snapped the blonde teen out of his temporary stupor. He crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. "...Yeah well Lalonde thinks it'll be over soon." He let his arms drop, feeling the overwhelming urge to lie down. "Man, what I'd give to be able to sit and do nothin' but mix beats again." Despite the melancholy topic, Jade found herself actually smiling. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Dave, throwing her arms around him in a sudden hug. Something she had missed doing terribly.

"I'm still waiting on those sick beats. I have so many mixes for you to look at!" Her enthusiasm was both endearing and contagious. The blonde smiled, bringing his arms around her and returning the embrace. "Cool." He chuckled, hanging onto her smaller frame. "Heh now I'm tempted to see if I can go back and get my turntables before I alchemized them." Jade grinned up at Dave, squeezing her arms around his waist while she giggled. "Well you are the Knight of Time. But I could use my spacey powers to teleport some stuff here." She pointed out, vivid eyes shining.

The Knight in question laughed, "damn straight I am," he paused then shook his head a moment later. "Nah, you got enough stuff to worry about." Dave sighed, reaching out to tweak one of Jade's fluffy ears affectionately. The dog ear twitched, making Jade giggle as she pressed her forehead into Dave's collarbone. "Maybe next time! When we actually get to see each other. Should be anytime now." She replied cheerfully, content in the moment. Dave chuckled and gave the back of her head a gentle pat in response. "Yeah, so ready for this shitstorm to be over. If we're lucky Lalonde's actually right about it being over soon." He mumbled as he stared down at Jade's face, watching the curl of her lip and her eyes flutter closed.

He was hit with the sudden reminder that this would end soon, that dreambubbles faded, no matter how long you tried to stay asleep. With sudden determination Dave wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting Jade up and spinning her around, if only to see her smile and hear her laugh again. "Don't you be gettin' down." He chided, rewarded with a peal of laughter as she clung to his shoulders and beamed down at him, long locks of wild ebony tickling his face. "I'll try if you do!" Jade giggled, voice full of affection and feeling giddy. He set her back down, watching her face light up.

"I promise if you promise Harley." He murmured, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. A moment of silence passed and Jade's demeanor sobered, her expression turning serious as she shuffled her feet. "Just remember John and I...okay???" She said softly, lower lip catching her teeth as she clenched the material of her skirt self consciously. Despite the serious face Dave smirked, letting go of Jade and looking down at her. He found the half-promise to be amusing and the way she was staring at her feet and biting her lip had to be the cutest thing he'd seen Jade do so far.

"There's no way I'd ever forget either of you. I guess I'd have to go back in time and smack sense into past me if I ever did." He said nonchalantly, shrugging and at the same time putting the Witch at ease. Jade smiled, rocking back on her feet and giggling softly. "Just warning you now before John does!" She replied and allowed another lapse of silence to settle between them. She could feel the dreambubble beginning to fade and from the look on Dave's face so could he. "It's almost time to wake up." She sighed. "Already huh?" He mumbled bitterly, shifting on his feet.

"Not that I slept or anything." He chuckled, unable to curb the sad smile. "So this is it for now." He said and sighed. Jade smiled knowingly and tapped the tip of her nose. "For now, yes. But we'll all be together again soon!" Dave furrowed his brow, fighting the feeling of unfairness at having to say goodbye when it felt like there was so much more to say. He stared back at Jade, taking in her features and allowed a small smile as he opened his arms. "One more for the road?" He asked, for once his voice going soft.

Jade smiled shyly and closed the distance between them, settling into his embrace and burying her head into his chest. "Take care of yourself Dave." She murmured, blushing and adding as an afterthought. "Uhm and Rose too!" He might have squeezed her a little more strongly than he'd intended but at the moment he didn't care. "You too Harley, take care of Egderp." She laughed at that, lifting her head the slightest bit to meet his eyes, or rather shades. "Stay cool Jade." He said, ruffling the top of her head gently.

"Better watch out Dave, I might just end up being the coolest!" As if there was any doubt of that. Jade grinned, enjoying the freedom of telling Dave exactly what was on her mind. It was rare to get such genuine expressions out of him, but Jade always had brought out the more expressive side of himself. A fact of which he held very quietly to his heart. With another tiny smirk he eyed the ebony haired girl with amusement, letting his arms drop from around her petite frame. 

"I gotta keep an eye on that. Can't be losing my cool to a jungle space princess." He drawled, mashing some of his more preferred nicknames for her together. Jade gave another delighted giggle, wishing this wasn't just a dreambubble. She felt more than saw the space around them shimmer, smiling weakly as the bubble began to fade. Dave was glad for his shades, especially in this moment. He really didn't want Jade to see just how affected he was by her impending absence.

He stood quietly for a moment, thirty seconds exactly, before clearing his throat and tugging at a lock of Jade's hair gently. It was useless fighting the sad smile that took over his lips, but he wasn't the only one. "Catch you later Harley." He said, letting go of her hair and letting his fingers slide through as they fell. Tears clung to Jade's lashes but she soldiered on, giving Dave her biggest and most enthusiastic smile she could muster as she waved goodbye. "Remember our promise Dave!!!" He could practically feel the curly cues and hearts even in her speech, the image of her wet eyes and bright smile burning into his mind even as the rest of Jade faded.

Only he was left behind, the bubble fading away and the tell-tale signs of waking up tugging at his subconscious. Dave frowned, missing her presence with every second that passed him as he was thrust into the waking world. It wasn't long now, he comforted himself, he could wait for her a little longer.


End file.
